laforbesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daynah Cruz
Daynah Cruz (b. 1993) was an old student of Monarch Community School. He had an intense rivalry with Lance Santura, which had an end result of a brutal fight in Ms. Young's class, when Lance battered him unconcious. His cousins later jumped Lance in an alley. After Monarch's fire, it is unclear what happened to him, although he was seen outside of the building. Character History Season 7 He made his debut when he met Lance and Jay when they transferred to Monarch. He seemed to like Jay, and was able to talk about sports and rap to him. He saw Lance sneak out a hookah pen, and asked Lance for a puff. Lance denied, because he was addicted to them. Daynah, not knowing this, became mad at Lance. During lunch later that day, Daynah swiped it out of Lance's hand, and took a few puffs out of it. Lance swiped it back, and pushed Daynah into a glass board, injuring his back. Daynah attempted to get Lance back, but his back was too hurt. Daynah fell onto the floor, and was carried out by a security guard. Nobody said anything about how it happened. Daynah then made a fake Facebook account with a girl's picture to flirt with Lance, then snapshotted the conversations and sent them to his girlfriend, Alanah. This made the two of them breakup. Lance then asked the girl out, and Daynah said as the girl that she likes killers. Lance then claimed that he has killed people before. Daynah snapshotted this also and brought it to the police station. Lance was found and arrested that week, and Daynah had his sweet revenge. Season 8 In Ms. Young's class, Lance was bragging about his girlfriend, Marilyn. Daynah said "Who gives a fuck about that fat bitch?" Lance stood up and walked towards him and said "What did you just say?" He said again "Who gives a fuck about that FAT BITCH!" Lance said "Don't insult my girl!" Daynah said "She's only your girl because Alanah dumped you." Lance said "How do you know that?" Daynah said "A girl on Facebook told me you were flirting with her, so I told Alanah." Lance then yelled "YOUR THE ONE WHO TOLD HER?!" Daynah said "Yes, also, I'm the one who got you arrested you dumb fuck. You wanna know more? The girl on Facebook was me!" Everyone gasped and formed a circle around them. Lance jumped on the desk, and tackled Daynah down to the floor, and began punching him with extreme force. Ms. Young ran to go get help. After about 5 minutes, Daynah was unconcious, and people were trying to rip Lance off of Daynah. The police were called, and Lance was taken in for questioning. After claims were made, the whole fight was pointed back to Daynah, who was suspended for a month. After this, Daynah didn't bother Lance any longer. Trivia *His father was a policeman. *He had a striking resemblence to Justin Bieber. *He was a Puerto Rican and Russian mix. Relationships Main Article: Daynah-Ariana Relationship *Ariana Kenya **Only Relationship ***Startup: Unknown ***Breakup: Highway to Hell (741) ***Reason: She disliked the obnoxious way he was acting towards everyone, including her. After giving him a few chances, and he had gotten worse, she ended the relationship. Quotes *(First Line): "Those shoes are mad fly." (to Jay) *(Last Line): "We should've just listened to him. None of this would've happened." (about Jersey)